to be every animal
by neverephemeral
Summary: 'No matter how gentle the weather, a storm is not far behind.'
**Things are about to get real.**

* * *

 **A** s Sigrid walked through the streets of Dale; watching as people bustled about, preparing for tomorrow's celebration, she couldn't help but to think back to her wedding day. She remembered how the people decorated the town, beautiful displays of flowers and ribbons hanging from anything that remained still. Only this time, the decorations were in honor of her son, Frerin, heir to Erebor. Although it was only mid April, it felt as though it were May. Oin had been right when he said they were going to have an early spring; she only hoped that it didn't mean that it was going to be an early winter as well. Now that their son was 6 months old, Sigrid and Fili both felt it was time they held a celebration in honor of their son. Sigrid had been hesitant and Fili didn't want to overwhelm either his wife or daughter; his Uncle and Bard agreeing with the blonde dwarf. Most of the guests had arrived within the last few days and Sigrid had never seen so many guests at Erebor. What amused Sigrid greatly was Thorin acting polite to King Thranduil and Lord Elrond.

Sigrid was pulled from her thoughts when her shoulder collided with another, knocking the bouquet of sunflowers that she was holding to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sigrid gasped. "I was not paying attention to where I was walking."

"No, no," The dark haired man knelt to the ground and began to pick up the dropped flowers. "It's my fault, really-," he looked up and gasped. "Your highness! Oh, forgive me!"

Sigrid shook her head, "it's alright, really. It was my fault."

"I ruined your flowers."

"I'm more worried about your shoulder," she countered. "Are you bruised?"

The man laughed and shook his head, "not at all."

Sigrid smiled, "I'm Sigrid."

The man nodded, "yes, I'm quite aware of who you are."

"I'm afraid that I can not say the same," Sigrid replied, staring at the man she had never seen before. His hair was black and long, falling past his shoulders with a few tight braids spread out. His eyes were a piercing blue, the opposite of Fili's soft blue. Upon his right cheek was a scar that stretched diagonally from the corner of his eye downward, ending just below his ear lobe.

"No, I imagine not," he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just a lonely wanderer."

She laughed. "Does this lonely wanderer have a name?"

"Gareth, your highness."

Sigrid shook her head.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to people being so formal with me."

Gareth smiled, "it suits you. The title."

Sigrid quirked a brow, "how would you know? You just bumped into me."

"I can just tell," he shrugged his shoulders and gestured to the activities around them with his head. "Plus how the people talk about you."

Sigrid shook her head and took another look at the people of Dale, _her_ people. Gossip was to be expected and being the wife of Fili, she had come accustomed to it. Especially living with the dwarves, surprisingly, she became quite use to gossip. Of course, having Kili has a brother-in-law, gossip is to be expected.

"And what," she looked back at the man in front of her, "do the people say?"

"Erebor is lucky to have you," he said, "as is Fili."

Sigrid straightened her back as he mentioned her husband and a soft smile formed on her lips. Whenever anyone mentioned her husband, Sigrid always smiled. She stared at the man with her blue eyes, questioning, curious; she wasn't sure about the man but he seemed friendly. Wanderers weren't uncommon in Middle Earth and she hadn't seen a wanderer since she was still in Laketown.

"So," she knelt down and began to pick up the rest of the sunflowers, "what brings you to Dale?"

"My feet just led me here," Gareth answered.

Sigrid looked up, "they just led you here?"

Gareth nodded.

"Well," she stood up, "your feet have a good sense of direction. Tomorrow we're having a celebration for the prince, my son. I assume that you're coming?"

Gareth nodded, "of course. Must pay my respects to the newborn heir of Erebor."

Something in Sigrid went off when Gareth said that. He hadn't said it threateningly but there was a strange tone to it. Sigrid couldn't quite figure out why she felt strange by it, perhaps she was just overreacting. _Over thinking it, most likely_ , she thought.

"I must get back to Erebor," Sigrid said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gareth."

"Good day, your highness," Gareth bowed.

Sigrid smiled, "good day."

* * *

Once Sigrid was back in Erebor, she was greeted by her sister, Dis and her son. Frerin gurgled and reached his arms out to his mother, practically leaping from his grandmother's arms to get to her. She laughed and took him in her arms, pressing sweet kisses to his cheeks. All of the women laughed at the happy noises that he made.

"Are you behaving for your grandmother and Aunt?" Sigrid asked him.

"When does he ever misbehave?" Dis asked, laughing. "He's been a treasure."

"He and I have been rolling around," Tilda smiled.

Sigrid laughed, "have you now?"

Lately, Frerin rolled from his stomach to his back and vice versa. He thought it was the greatest thing ever and he would do it for some time. It amused everyone to watch him go and more often than not, Fili, Kili her brother or sister would be down on the floor, rolling about with him. At one point even Dwalin was rolling around, laughing his head off. Sigrid wasn't sure who was having more fun; Dwalin or her son.

"You're needed in the council room," Dis told Sigrid. "It's important."

Sigrid nodded and with one last kiss, she handed her son back over to his grandmother. She gently pulled on a piece of her sister's hair, making Tilda laugh and bat her hand away, before she walked away and headed for the council room.

As she entered the council room she was shocked to find that not only was Thorin, Fili and Kili there but Balin and the rest of the company was seated around the large wooden table. As was, Gandalf, Bilbo, Lord Elrond, her da and King Thranduil. Tauriel, sat beside her husband and looked over at Sigrid when she entered. "Sigrid."

All eyes were upon her and Sigrid was quick to take her seat next to her husband. She looked over at Thorin, "I'm sorry, I'm late."

Thorin nodded and looked back to the others, "please, continue Gandalf."

"As I was saying," Gandalf said, "there have been raids upon villages across Middle Earth and they've taken become alarming."

"What is so important about these raids?" Dwalin asked.

Gandalf and Lord Elrond exchanged a look.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

Lord Elrond sighed and looked right at Thorin, "we suspect that there is dark magic involved."

Everyone gasped and Sigrid looked at Fili and her da. Dark magic?

"You suspect?" Thorin asked.

"More than suspect," Gandalf said. "We are sure of it, your majesty."

"They're raiding this way," Bard said.

Gandalf nodded.

"That's why we called upon this council," Elrond explained. "This type of magic is old and there is no way that the group of men who are doing this could conjure such."

"What's happened to the villages?" Sigrid asked as she looked between Gandalf and Elrond. "To the survivors?"

"They wish that they hadn't survived," Thranduil replied.

* * *

Sigrid felt Fili squeeze her hand and she looked down at her lap, feeling as though she was going to be sick. Men were raiding villages for a purpose unknown to them and they were headed straight for Erebor and Dale. What would happen when they got here? She thought of her family, of Frerin.

"Nothing will happen to you," Fili looked at his wife.

"He's right," Dwalin stated. "We've survived worst."

Kili nodded, "if we can survive Smaug, we can survive a group of men."

"A group of men with dark magic," Bard added.

"When was the last raid?" Tauriel asked.

"A month ago," Elrond answered.

"That's a good sign," Bilbo said. "Isn't it?"

"Perhaps," Balin replied.

"No matter how gentle the weather, a storm is not far behind," Gandalf said.

As Sigrid sat and listened to them talk, she had become so lost in her thoughts she had forgotten to mention Gareth.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading. (:_**


End file.
